onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Saigi Elsee
Appearance Saigi has long brown hair, that reaches down to his shoulders. He is tall for his 17 years of age, but thinner than most. Usually, he wears a blue, untucked T-shirt, with green plaid jeans. His eyes are a deep brown. Personality Saigi is a rather solemn person these days, and it seems like he's just happy to be alive. It's almost as if he doesn't really care that he's a Yonko now, and he's more concerned with finding One Piece. He smiles almost constantly.? He still retains some assholish tendancies within him, usually making fun of people the first time he meets them. He uses vocabulary that only makes sense to him, referring to people he doesn't like as "faceless side-characters".? Weapons/Powers ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' This is the only type of Haki Saigi possesses, but he specializes in it. Using it in conjunction with his Hitsu Hitsu no Mi, he can predict the outcome of a battle before it has even begun. He can also use it to command his crew like a chessmaster, using each of their capabilities to their fullest. リロード (Reload) Saigi has the ability to "reload" time from certain points, which he creates by concentrating for a moment. He establishes a memory that he can reload from, and can go back in time to that point whenever he wishes. It is an instantaneous action, so nothing short of completely un-noticeable, instant death will kill him permanently. Special Attacks 永遠の見方 (Eternal Viewpoint) Saigi has the ability to see "routes", which are the myriad paths the future can take from the current point in time. He can see which actions will influence the timeline in which ways, and can use his viewpoint to always choose the route that is most beneficial to him. However, each time any action is performed by anyone the choices before him change, making it extremely difficult to use his power to it's fullest potential. However, it was primarily this ability that allowed him to defeat Kaido after 568 consecutive repeats. アクサコフの手 (Hand of Aksakof) Another ability that depends on Saigi's analytical powers, he possesses a form of psychokinesis that manifests as static-y hands. These hands are variable in size, and have strength far surpassing normal human grip. He can also make a theoretically infinite amount of them. However, these hands are dependant on his ability to predict the flow of battle, and his body will break itself apart if he incorrectly predicts how a battle will go. He usually uses these hands to crush opponents or throw projectiles at them. Weaknesses He cannot swim, like all Devil Fruit users. In addition, his powers will shut off if Kairoseki touches him, meaning that he cannot go back in time to avoid being touched by Kairoseki if he is being touched by it, until he isn't touching it anymore.? His Devil Fruit, the Hitsu Hitsu no Mi? makes him incredibly difficult to kill, but if you can manage to instantly kill him without him noticing at all, he is susceptable to most things that kill humans. Relationships Michi Nagasume - I'm stuck with her, whether I like it or not. It's debatable whether this is a good thing. Octavia Sildre - You've grown a lot, but you still need to get rid of that laugh. EERRRGGHHH that laugh. Yamatarou Masuhiro - Stop being a hikikomori and come have fun on deck occasionally. You might even see the sun *gasp*. Anesaki Sildre - You have now become the most valuable crew member now that we have to deal with people screaming about how "THEY WILL DEFEAT US AND BECOME BEST PIRATES". Thanks for talking them down before we have to send them to the bottom of the sea. I hate that. Jason Veli - Yes, I am a Yonko. No, that doesn't mean you need to scream at me about how we're all screwed. I'm prepared for the worst, alright? Gorobungi Itaru - Make no mistake, you still creep me out. Even so, I stand by my decision of letting you on the crew. Just stop asking if you can operate on people. History Past Events He went through the Two Weeks of Hell on Ayamari Island, making his crew and going out to find One Piece. After defeating Kaido, after 568 repeats with his devil fruit's power, he has become a Yonko. Current Events None currently. Quotes "Wait, he was a Yonko?" - On defeating Kaido "OH MY GOD, WHO ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE" - On his "popularity" after becoming a Yonko "No, you don't understand! Run, she'll-" - On women making advances on him after becoming a Yonko "Not again." - On Michi Nagasume Trivia We haven't really seen any definite Yonkou bounties, so I don't have a baseline. I chose 500,000,000 after seeing what Ace's bounty was, and putting it slightly below that. People were discussing on forums that Yonko should have bounties over a billion, but I thought that was overkill.? Kazegen (talk) 07:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Yonko is now the silliest word to me, after my brain made me think Yonk-o. Yonk O. Hurr. Saigi on his own wiki - Here Related Articles Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Saigi Elsee